


Perfidy

by LokiLover84



Series: Cheater [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Taekwoon returns to Wonshik, who denies him. Bad things happen. Hakyeon makes a choice.





	Perfidy

**Author's Note:**

> ::::TRIGGER WARNING:::: 
> 
> There are non-con/rape elements in this part. I didn't go into graphic detail, but there is blood involved. Please, if this is a trigger for you, DO NOT READ!!!!!

Hakyeon is torn. He’s dealing with pain, embarrassment, and a deep, deep distrust of his boyfriend. The self-same boyfriend who has been cheating with one of Hakyeon’s best friends. 

 

It goes deeper than words, but it’s layered over with a million other emotions, the newest and not least of all being confusion. 

 

He hasn’t heard from Wonshik in nearly two weeks, and Taekwoon has come home on time every night for those same fourteen nights. He knows he should be happy, but instead it feels like a trap. 

 

And Hakyeon hates waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

 

Taekwoon isn’t super attentive, but it seems as if he’s trying, carefully, to reach out, unsure of the reaction from the older man. Hakyeon wants so, so much to accept this silent apology, but the hidden wounds, the memory of how Wonshik looked as Taekwoon fucked him, in their house, in their  _ bed,  _ with Hakyeon supposedly sleeping next to them, brings him up short every time. 

 

Then comes the night Hakyeon was dreading. 

 

Taekwoon doesn’t come home. He doesn’t call, doesn’t text. Hakyeon’s phone remains silent as the hours slip by, dinner sits abandoned on the kitchen table, and Hakyeon is left an emotional mess, going from terror that Taekwoon isn’t coming back for good this time, anger that he’s doing this to the three of them, and an agony so deep that when he tries to make noises to release it, tears pouring down his face, nothing comes out but ragged breathing. 

 

It’s nearing three am when Hakyeon makes up his mind. He destroys everything he can get his hands on - dishes smashed in the kitchen and dining room, books pulled from the shelves in the living room, Hakyeon ripping their pages free and letting the empty covers to litter the floor like dead birds. The bedroom is the worst - Hakyeon retrieves a knife from the kitchen, hacking at the power blue sheets and mattress until Taekwoon’s side looks as if a murder took place there, minus the blood. He decimates Taekwoon’s laptop, slashes indiscriminately at Taekwoon’s clothing, and, when he’s finally trembling with exhaustion, he grabs an overnight bag, stuffs it full of clothing, and walks calmly through the chaos to the front door. 

 

He doesn’t look back as he closes the door behind him. 

  
  


Taekwoon works until five, then bolts for the door. He has been on pins and needles all day, and he’s pulled his phone from his pocket dozens of times, considering leaving work early and going straight to Wonshik’s. But something holds him back. At least until quitting time. 

 

The drive to Wonshik’s seems to take forever in rush hour traffic, and he’s practically vibrating with need when he pulls into the familiar drive. He kills the engine as he’s sliding out, slamming the door and walking swiftly to the front door. He hasn’t texted Wonshik, but he knows the younger man is home. For the first time, however, he has to knock. 

 

He waits, a heartbeat, then two. The door stays shut. 

 

Taekwoon stares at it, bewildered. Wonshik has never denied him entry before, and he knocks again, calling out to him. 

 

“Wonshik, it’s me. Open the door.”

 

Nothing. Silence. Then there’s a muffled sound from the other side. 

 

“Go away, Taekwoon.”

 

The older man shakes his head. 

 

“No. Let me in.”

 

He speaks with authority, and he can feel Wonshik wavering, and he smirks, thinking he’s won. But it doesn’t change the fact that the door stays closed. 

 

“Wonshik, baby, please.”

 

Apparently, that’s the wrong thing to say because the next thing he hears is something smash against the door, glass tinkling as it hits the hardwood floor. It’s followed by Wonshik’s screams. 

 

“Fuck you, Taekwoon! Get the fuck out of here before I open this door and  _ kill you!” _

 

And, fuck  _ him?  _ Wonshik, the little slut, is placing all the blame on Taekwoon? He’s just as guilty as the older man, just as much to blame. 

 

Taekwoon sees red. He scrabbles for the largest plant pot on the porch tipping it onto its side, triumphantly closing his fingers around the spare key to the front door that’s hidden under it. He spins back to the door, jamming the key into the lock and shoving the door open. His eyes rise to take in Wonshik’s stunned face, the dark eyes puffy with crying, watching with satisfaction as they widen and the color drains from his cheeks. He turns to run, Taekwoon leaping behind him, slamming the door closed as he chases the younger man. Wonshik screams as Taekwoon’s hands grasp him just shy of his bedroom door. They fall into the room in a tangle of limbs, Wonshik trying desperately to escape, and Taekwoon just as determined to hold on to him. 

 

When he finally pins the younger man against the wall, Taekwoon is breathing heavily. Wonshik’s glaring at him defiantly, and before either of them know it, he’s spit on Taekwoon’s face. The older man stands stunned for a moment, before his hand flies up to connect with Wonshik’s cheek. The younger man falls to the floor, stunned, looking at Taekwoon with terror. The older man wants to stop, to apologize, to explain that he has no idea where this is coming from. The truth is that its months of self loathing and a horror so deep that he doesn’t know what to do with it. 

 

So he turns it on Wonshik. 

 

He snarls as he grabs the younger man, practically throwing him onto the bed. Wonshik tries to fight back, but he’s sobbing so hard that he can hardly breathe. Taekwoon works like a man possessed, unaware of just exactly what he’s doing until he’s shoving his cock into Wonshik dry, and the younger man  _ screams,  _ a wail of pain and disbelief that has Taekwoon pausing. But it feels so  _ good,  _ that he begins to thrust. Slowly, he comes back to himself, aware that the slide is easier, the clench of Wonshik’s body attempting to reject him squeezing him just right, driving him toward his orgasm like a bullet train. When he finally spills his release into the now pliant body, the rage leaves his body, and he looks down at Wonshik. 

 

What he sees rips him to his core. 

 

Wonshik’s head is turned away from Taekwoon, eyes focused on some distant point. He doesn’t move when Taekwoon withdraws from him, and Taekwoon horrified to find that he’s coated with Wonshik’s blood, the evidence of what had eased his way into his younger lover toward the end covering him. He retches, darting for the bathroom, where he empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

 

When he emerges, wiping a hand across his mouth, it’s to find Wonshik sitting on the edge of the bed, the comforter pulled tight around him like a cocoon. He holds his hands out pleadingly. 

 

“Wonshik, please, I…”

 

The younger man doesn’t even look at him, just raises a hand and points to the door. 

 

“Get. Out.”

 

Taekwoon does as he’s told, head spinning. What has he done?

 

He doesn’t know what more to do, so he drives aimlessly, mind reeling, for hours before he points his car for home, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed with Hakyeon and sleep. But what he finds there is no less devastating.

 

It’s clear from the moment he steps into the apartment that Hakyeon is gone. There’s desolation throughout the apartment, and Taekwoon can’t even bring himself to care when he finds everything he owns destroyed. 

 

He’s the worst kind of human, and he deserves it. 

 

At a loss for what to do, he lays down on Hakyeon’s side of the bed, and gives in to tears of hate, despair, and wounds that he’s inflicted on the two men most important to him, until his body slips into an exhausted sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry to Taekwoon. This is not how I view him at all, and it's killing me to write him this way. But I'm invested now, and I can't stop until it's finished. There will be no more dark chapters after this, I promise!!


End file.
